


Jump

by Tasha Y (ProwlingThunder)



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [171]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flying, Gen, Short, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/Tasha%20Y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fic.</p><p>They say it's a rush, jumping out of an airplane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EgoDominusTuus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoDominusTuus/gifts).



> Prompt: “Four hours. It’s been four hours since I jumped out of that plane. The Earth hasn’t come any closer."

They say it's a rush, jumping out of an airplane. More without a parachute. People, all sorts of people, say it's a bigger thrill than sex or chocolate, better than winning the lottery at forty-something mil.

Let me tell you: they are _absolutely_ not wrong.

Well, no. They are. Falling sucks. _Flying,_ on the other hand, is _amazing._ I've been in the air for four hours-- after a disastrous pep-talk from the military instructor, which basically amounted to _and if you could do this on the ground, we'd be doing it there, but you already know how to jump and fall so it's time to kick the chicks from the nest--_ and it may have taken a bit of time to get my balance, a little, get my feet under me and stop the dizzying vertigo, talk my wings into flaring out, feathers spread. But I got that down now. The ground hasn't come any closer in the last four hours, and it's a rush, to slice through the wind.

I can hear Lillian laughing, breathless through the comlink, as Tobias twists himself into a string of barrel rolls. Montgomery is rambling physics, a language I can't speak and his conversation partner Rachel can barely follow.

And then there's me.

All I've been doing for the last four hours is falling in love with the sky. And the wind. And my wings, as they carry me above the trees far, far below.

It's not what I expected when I signed up for the program. But that's good, because this is _better._

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted to my blog: https://prowlingthunder.wordpress.com/


End file.
